couragefandomcom-20200223-history
Everyone Wants to Direct
'Everyone Wants to Direct '''is the second half of the ninth episode of Season One, following ''Queen of the Black Puddle. It originally aired on March 2, 2000. Premise A famous film director (actually a zombie) comes to the farm wanting to shoot his next film. Eustace accepts greedily when he is promised mass payment, only to find that the film is just a pretext for the director and his zombie partner to devour Muriel. Plot Synopsis The Bagge family is sitting at home one night when they get a knock at the door. At the door is a man who claims he is is Benton Tarantella, the famous film director. He tells Muriel and Eustace that he has been scouting locations for his next movie "The Return of the Zombies from Beneath the Farm" and he thinks the farm would be a perfect location for the movie. Benton asks to film on the farm and Muriel is enthused, but Eustace doesn't seen to care much. But when Tarantella offers a large sum of money, Eustace greedily agrees. Courage isn't the least bit excited, and grows increasingly worried that Tarantella might be a zombie when he witnesses body parts fall off of the director on several occasions, and Tarantella just picks it up and pops it back into place. Courage keeps trying to warn his owners, but Benton thwarts his efforts each time. Tarantella, Eustace, and Muriel get ready for the movie in the basement and even asks Muriel to star in the movie as the victim of the zombie sacrifice. Eustace is then asked to dig the hole that the zombies rise from. After Courage tries to stop the making of the movie, he is locked out of the basement by Eustace. Courage goes to the computer and does a search of Benton Tarantella as a movie director, and nothing comes up. But when he does another search, a newspaper article comes up about a man named Benton Tarantella and his partner, Errol Von Volkheim, who masqueraded as film directors to lure unsuspecting people into their clutches to murder them. After murdering 12 people, they were sent to jail. Von Volkheim was released for good behavior, and Tarantella died in prison, confirming Courage's suspicions of Tarantella being a zombie. Courage then looks up Von Volkheim, and discovers he is dead and buried...underneath the Bagge farmhouse. Courage discovers Tarantella's plan and why he wanted to use the basement. He plans to resurrect his dead partner and then go back to their murderous ways, and Muriel and Eustace are his first victims. Tarantella then asks Eustace to tie Muriel up. Courage finds his way into the basement and takes a look at the script. Benton Tarantella plans to resurrect his dead partner when the planets align, and then they both will eat Muriel. Courage races to save Muriel, but Tarantella grabs him and locks him in the trunk. Then, as Eustace films, the planets align and Von Volkheim rises from the grave. During the confusion, Courage has gotten his hands on the script again and manages to write and change Tarantella's plans. Von Volkheim and Tarantella reunite and then prepare to eat Muriel. Courage finishes and as Eustace reads the script to the zombies, the plans now say to let the dog out of the box and get back in the hole and the dog buries them. Tarantella explains that it is not his work, but Volkheim scolds him for being a bad scriptwriter, and amongst the arguing, they climb in the hole and Courage buries them, and once again, saves his owners without Muriel or Eustace even knowing they were in danger. Trivia *First appearances of Benton Tarantella and Errol Van Volkheim. *Benton Tarantella's name is an allusion to movie director Quentin Tarantino. *The Computer in this episode is voiced by Paul Schoeffler, instead of its usual voice Simon Prebble. *This episode is voted 3rd most disturbing in the series for the characters Tarantella and Volkheim are actual serial killers who came back from the dead and now want to film thenselves disemboweling Murial. *The contract shown early in the episodes has the number 5 trillion Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:10 Most disturbing